Vampire Gwen
by William Whisk
Summary: Something strange is happening to Gwen and some of her friends are worried.
1. My neck hurts

Vampire Gwen

By William Whisk

Co Edited/Beta Reader: Nate River1

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

Author's Note: This fiction is made for the Halloween season. I love Halloween and I plan to make more of these types of fictions after this. Don't fret though. I still plan to make other types of TDI fictions also.

Soft music played as she danced with the man she had fallen for.

_Step. Tap. Step._

Their feet moved majestically like swans gracefully swimming on a lake. Her heart warmed up to the boy who stared down into her eyes. She then moved her head to press up against his muscular chest and she enjoyed those firm muscles that acted as a pillow for her.

"Let's remain like this forever," she whispered to him and he just held her closer as they continued dancing.

_Step. Tap. Step._

The music began to die down and her partner slowly stopped dancing.

"Trent," she asked him as he suddenly froze into place. He now looked like he was in a trance as he stood there mindlessly.

"Trent," she asked again as she took a step back. She now paid attention to what he wore. She could see he was wearing a tuxedo with a black bowtie. She then tilted her head down to see that she was wearing a beautiful white gown that she that she wasn't fond of. The girl now looked at her surroundings to see she was in a spacious square room with shiny white tiles. There were ancient Greek pillars by each corner of the room and the walls were a creamy white. It seemed slightly dull as the room had no other colors and was empty with the exception of her and Trent.

"Trent," once more she called out his name and still received no response. His eyes were wide open and his body remained still, like a manikin.

She was now worried and fear was building up in her chest as she stared at her immobile crush.

She took a step forward and stretched out her hand to reach him, but before she could even touch a thread of his suite a sharp, throbbing pain was felt on the left side of her neck. She screamed in agony from the intense pain and her hand quickly jolted for the spot that troubled her.

Gwen shouted as her body shot up straight as she sat on the ground. _It was only a dream_, she sighed but then she felt a great pain in her neck. Her left hand shot up to the left side of her neck and she began to hold the aching spot as she gritted her teeth.

Cody heard the yell as his eye lids shot open. His body jolted up and his eyes quickly fixed on the source of the scream. Right next to Cody was Trent who also was also woken up from the noise. Trent began frantically looking to find the one who had screamed. The other contestants slowly began to wake up and were agitated from their early awakening.

"Gwen?" Trent now noticed Gwen holding her neck and seemed to be in pain. He ran up and kneeled next to her. Cody followed him and both men gave her a concerned look. Soon the others gathered around her, except one girl who didn't care.

"What's your problem goth girl," Heather whined. Gwen could barely hear her teammates as her mind focused on the pain and her eyes were clenched shut as she tried to hold the pain.

"Gwen, what's the matter," Trent asked, his voice laced with worry. He had tried to calm her down and after a minute or two she had began to relax.

Trent wrapped his arms around her and Gwen sighed as she kept reminding herself it was a dream.

"Are you alright now?" The sound of Trent's caring voice made her feel better as she looked up into his eyes. They were no longer wide open and staring mindlessly as they had been in her dream, but were now full of worry and concern.

"Yeah, thanks," she softly told him. The other contestants sighed as they picked up their camping gear so they could finish the challenge. Trent gave her a smile and also left to gather his gear.

They had completed their latest task of finding a purple flower deep in the forest and were now preparing to head back to camp. Chris had given them some camping gear for the challenge. He snickered while warning them that some interns had gone missing in the area.

It had taken them until late at night to find the flower and they decided to camp out instead of wandering around in the darkness. Now they were getting ready to head back earlier than they had planned thanks to their early wake up call.

Gwen began gathering her things and then she felt someone approach her from behind.

"Gwen?" Cody stood behind her now as he still carried the same look of concern on his face as he had early that morning. She turned around and looked at him as she unconsciously moved her left hand to cover the left side of her neck.

"What do you want," she asked him roughly. He frowned when he heard her tone. It was obvious that she wasn't in a pleasant mood.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You kind of screamed loud enough, that I think you woke up the whole forest. She sighed and gave him a soft smile.

Ever since Cody had helped her get closer to Trent, she had begun to build a friendship with him. She could tell he still had a crush on her, but she knew he would keep things strictly in friendship terms.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said, but then cringed as the pain in her neck returned. Her hand squeezed the spot that agitated her and Cody gave her a queer look. He was now concerned and interested to see what could have happened to the left side of her neck.

"Are you going to keep starring at me or are you going to go. The others are already ahead," Gwen told him. Cody continued starring at her. He wanted to ask more, but she grabbed her things and moved past him. The last few of their team left except for Trent who was still waiting for Gwen. Cody lingered behind them and was now lost in thought.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright," Trent asked once more as they neared the camp grounds to meet up with Chris.

"Yes, why do you keep asking me that?" She was tired of this repeated question that Trent and Cody kept asking. The pain in her neck still throbbed and Trent still looked on with worry as he was not satisfied with her answer.

"I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream," she told him. He felt a bit more comfortable and was glade that it was nothing worse then that.

"If you ever have another one you can wake me up okay," Trent offered her and she smiled at him as she nodded her head in acceptance of his offer.

"Finally, we're here. Now, let's get this over with," Heather complained as their group made it to the camp grounds where Chris patiently waited for them.

Luck had been on their side as the other team had yet to show. Gwen walked up to Chris and handed him the purple flower that grew near a cave on the island.

"Congratulations, screaming Gophers. You have won today's challenge and also immunity. Now go take a shower, you all stink."

After taking a shower, Gwen decided to go sit outside under a tree and work on her sketchbook. Most of the morning had passed as she sketched did her little doodles, but she soon found herself feeling unusually fatigued and tired. The sun also seemed much brighter to than usual. Gwen put her sketchbook aside and began to close her eyes in frustration. Her neck now felt slightly better as the pain lessoned.

"What's wrong with me," she muttered to herself. She opened her eyes and saw a shadow approach her from behind. She now had become aggravated as she could make out who it belonged to.

"Cody, can't you just leave me alone," Gwen asked and he walked up to her his face filled with concern as he stared at her.

"I uh…just wanted to see your neck," he nervously told her. Gwen gave him an awkward look and. She was now angered that he would make such a request.

"No," she flatly refused, but the look of concern never left his face as he was determined to find out what was wrong.

"Gwen, your neck has been bothering you since you woke up…I…just want to see what's wrong. That's all." He once again tried to examine the spot that she now kept covered with her left hand.

"Please," he begged but she still refused. He refused to give up and continued to bother her.

"Fine," She angrily gave into his request in hopes he would go away as soon as he saw that there was nothing wrong. The moment Cody saw her neck he had a strange look on his face, which made Gwen uncomfortable. He slowly began to reach his hand towards the spot he was looking at, but Gwen stopped him with a strong grip to his wrist. She growled at him as to warn him not to pull anything perverted.

"Your…your neck…it has two weird marks on it," His words confused her and Cody used this chance to break free from her grip. He touched her soft skin, which caused his blood rise to his cheeks. He enjoyed the feeling and wished he could be in Trent's shoes so he could feel what it was like to have Gwen in his arms. Cody shook these thoughts off and went back to examining her neck. The bruises seemed fresh and he felt confused.

"It's like you were bit by something," he said but Gwen wasn't paying attention as she stared at Cody's neck. She licked her lips as her canine teeth began to extend and become sharper.

"Gwen," Cody asked now feeling nervous as she moved closer to him. His heart raced and his blood rushed towards his cheeks for a second time.

"Gwen," he repeated once more. He now felt her hot breath on his neck. He wanted her to continue but he knew he shouldn't let things go further with her. It wasn't right and despite everything his body was telling him to do he pushed her away.

"Gwen…you…you're with Trent, remember." Resisting her was hard, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

Gwen suddenly snapped out of the trance and looked away from Cody's neck.

"I…uh…I don…I don't know what came over me." If the situation was a normal one Cody probably would have told her that it was because no one could resist his charm but his concern for her overpowered his cocky ego.

Cody noticed something strange with her teeth when she spoke. Curious his hands went to Gwen's lips. He separated the right portion of her lip up to see new longer and much sharper canine tooth. Gwen quickly slapped his hands away and kicked him away from her. He stumbled backwards and then fell on his butt.

"What do you think you're doing," she angrily shouted at him. Cody sat up and kept a worried gaze upon her as he ignored the pain she had just inflicted upon him. He now stood up and wiped his clothes off of any dirt and offered her a hand to help her get up as well. Gwen refused as she got up by herself and went up to him.

"You'll never touch me like that again, you got that," she threatened through her teeth, giving Cody the opportunity to now clearly see both of her newly formed canines.

"Gwen, you need to look into a mirror." Gwen had never felt so confused by him then she did at this point.


	2. I'm Hungry

**Vampire Gwen**

**Chapter 2: I'm Hungry**

**By William Whisk**

**Co Edited/Beta Reader: Nate River1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.**

**Special thanks to Nate River1 for his help!**

Gwen poked at one of her newly formed teeth. She was perplexed from what she had discovered.

"Ok, this has to be some kind of twisted joke," she said as she went from poking the tooth to trying to pull on it, but it wouldn't budge. _'Did someone super glue these things on?'_ She couldn't think of any other explanation of why they were so hard to pull off.

"When I find out who did this, they're so going to pay," she threatened. Cody just watched her silently, unable to think of anything else other then that it was obvious prank pulled by someone on the gopher team.

She put her foot onto the wooden wall next to the mirror in hope to gain some leverage. She used her fingers to get a tight grip on the same tooth and pulled as hard as she could. Frustration continued to build up and Gwen pushed her leg against the wall to use her body weight to help her. She gave one big push and with no support for her back she ended up falling backwards onto the ground.

Cody quickly moved to help her up, but for the second time that day she refused his offer.

"I can do it myself." She pressed against the wooden floor with the palm of her hands to push herself back up and onto her feet. Cody frowned while pulling his hand back to his side and he tilted his head to his right side. He was feeling a bit awkward for being rejected for the second time.

The sight of Cody's exposed neck, once again stirred feelings of arousal inside Gwen. Almost unconsciously, she found herself responding to these feelings and started to move towards him.

"Uh…Gwen," Cody nervously spoke as he saw what she was doing from the corner of his eye. Gwen ignored him as she stared directly at his neck, salivating at the sight of it. She took another step closer and his heart began to beat rapidly, causing the nervous boy to take a step back.

"Gwen," he called out to her once more. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but uninhibited lust. She moved her body against his and slightly bent herself so that her mouth hovered right over his neck. Cody felt her breath once again and it was pleasant. A good part of him wanted her to do what ever she was attempting, even if it was wrong. He bent backwards and his left hand awkwardly pushed against a book on a desk that was on his left side. Gwen moved herself right along with him so she could be near his neck once more.

"Gwen," he called her name to get her attention one more time, but she ignored him as if he had never spoken. He bent further backwards out of nervousness while she inched closer to his neck. Cody had then bent to far and it caused him to fall towards the ground. His finger glided against the book's paper edge, which sliced open the tip of his finger. Gwen shook her head as she regained herself from the trance.

"What happened," she asked forgetting what she had just done. Cody took a few deep breaths and he slowly began to relax.

"You were in some kind of trance or something." When he tried to push himself back up, he stopped when he felt a stinging pain on his index finger. He looked at the tip of his finger and noticed a small cut with small amounts of blood oozing out of it.

Gwen noticed his bleeding finger and walked up to him. Cody watched as she grabbed his left hand and began to examine his slightly bleeding finger.

"Gwen?" He was confused by her action, but then he noticed her eyes once again carried that same lustful appearance. Cody felt her grip strengthen as she squeezed his finger and pulled it towards her mouth. He blushed while watching his finger touch her delicate soft lips. She then pulled it into her mouth and began to suck his bleeding finger.

Cody was stunned and his mind went blank. His body was relaxed, but he was paralyzed as the girl of his dreams sucked the blood from his finger. He could hear her moaning in pleasure as she sucked his finger. Cody was taken out of his daze when he started to feel a slight pain. Gwen put more pressure on his finger. She was trying to squeeze it for more blood to come out.

"Gwen," he said as he pulled back his hand. His finger was now wet with her saliva but he ignored it. He was surprised to see that she was angry. It was as if she wanted to continue sucking on his finger. Though his emotions told him otherwise, he knew he this had to stop.

"What are you doing!? I want more," she shouted with out thinking. Cody could see the hungry appearance on her face as she tried to grab back his hand, but then everything she had just done registered into her mind. Her hands sprung back and she smacked her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just said. She couldn't believe what she had done. She had been sucking on Cody's blood. It was delicious to her, the blood tasted sweet and filling from what ever amounts she could get into her mouth.

She wanted more of his blood and it frightened her. She could feel her mouth water for more of the tasty liquid that she had just been sucking on. She clenched her teeth and used her willpower to against her current desire.

"What…what's happening to me," she asked Cody, in hopes he could answer, but he had no answer to give. He was just as confused as she was as he sat on the ground.

She thought about what she had done and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. She remembered when she first looked into the mirror she saw two small bruise marks on the side of her neck. She didn't give much thought about it at first and right after she continued on with what Cody wanted to show her, her teeth. She thought it may have been a joke at first, but her desire to bite on Cody's neck and now sucking on his blood…_no…_Gwen couldn't believe it but she couldn't deny that she was acting like a vampire, like in those fictional tales or movies.

Gwen laughed at herself for having such a thought. Vampires were myths not real, but what about those creatures she saw on boney island like the werebeavers. Those things were real, then there were the rare man eating fresh-water sharks…they were real also…so why wouldn't vampires be real. The thoughts made her fearful and she began to ponder if it was possible that she was becoming a vampire.

Cody now moved closer to her. He watched her beginning to pull her hair while she debated with herself. He felt uncertain in what to do but he still wanted to help her with what ever the problem was.

_'This can't be real! This can't be happening…vampires don't exist!'_ Gwen continued to argue in her mind until her stomach growled. She could feel her mind now thinking about the tasty blood and she wanted more, _'NO!'_ her mind shouted as she tried to control her hunger.

"Gwen, are you alright," he asked her. She sighed and tried to relax herself but her body was shaking.

"I…I don't know if you will believe me…but I think I'm turning into a vampire," Gwen told him with teary eyes.

Cody was confused for a moment as he thought about what she said. _'Vampire, what is she talking about, those don't exist.'_ He didn't know what to say or how to respond to what she had just told him. Vampires just don't exist, it was plain and simple…but then what about her teeth, the bite like marks on her neck, and her interest in his neck and blood. His thoughts wondered off to other creatures that he had seen on the island, they shouldn't have existed but they did. He sighed as he decided to go against all he studied in school. He would believe in vampires because of Gwen. If she really thought she was turning into a vampire, then he would help her.

"Is there any way to turn you back," he suddenly asked. He had only seen movies about vampires but he wasn't sure how accurate they were. He hoped maybe Gwen had more knowledge then he did.

"I…I don't know." Cody sighed. He looked at Gwen. She was upset as she held her legs close to her body and her tears now slide down her face. He hated seeing her like this and he planned to do anything he could do to help her.

"No worries, I'll find a way to turn you back. Even if it kills me," Cody told her with his usual cocky grin. He stood up and stretched out his right hand for the third time. Gwen stared at his hand for a moment and sighed as she finally accepted his help.

Gwen's stomach then growled. Cody immediately knew that was a bad thing as her eyes began to focus on his neck once more.

"Crap…," he muttered as he took a step back.

"I'm so hungry." She took a step towards him and Cody sighed, knowing what he had to do.

"Give me a second," he told her as he went to the desk and frantically searched the drawers for anything with a sharp edge. Gwen, ignoring his words as she slowly approached him from behind while admiring his neck. She was so hungry that all she wanted to do was sink her teeth into him so she could have some of his sweet, thick blood.

Cody found a reel of tape and looked at the jagged edge used to cut the tape.

"This sucks," he muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and ran his right index finger across the metal edge. He immediately felt a sharp pain as the metal easily sliced through his skin. He felt Gwen approaching him from right behind. She was trying to control her hunger, but her craving for blood was stronger then her will power.

Cody turned around and pushed his fresh wounded finger into her mouth. Almost instantly, Gwen began to satisfyingly suck the small amounts of blood she could get. Cody sighed and smiled as he watched her suck his finger. He blushed as her tongue began licking against his wound.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you," she slurred.

"I won't," Cody promised her. She continued to suck on the little amounts of blood she could get until the cut stopped releasing the liquid she now considered food.

"I'm still hungry," she moaned and Cody frowned knowing this wasn't good.

"I'll think of something. Just try to control yourself until tonight. I'll try to get some blood and we can meet by the dock," Cody told her.

"Why can't we get the blood now," She asked irritated, her hunger still had some control over her rational thought as she craved more of the red substance.

_'She's definitely a vampire.'_

"It will be to hard to try to get the blood and make sure the others don't see you eating it while the sun's out."

Gwen sighed as she agreed with Cody. After talking with Cody for a bit longer she decided to leave the cabin with one hand held onto her stomach. She was fortunate that no one saw her leaving the boy's side of the cabin, she wasn't in the mood to be questioned by anyone especially Heather. She had noticed that the sun's light was slightly more intense to her eyes then it was earlier when she was sketching. It was weird though, in the movies vampires blow up in flames with the sun's light but for her the light just obscured her vision. She walked over to the girl's side of the cabin and decided that she needed to try and get some rest before she hurt anyone.

Cody a few minuets later left the boys part of the cabin and now made his way to the medical tent to search for materials he needed.

"What are you doing," Chef whispered threatening to the boy. Cody froze in place as the man now hovered behind him while examining the needle and bag in Cody's hands.

"What do you plan to do with these," he began interrogating the teen. Cody tried to relax himself as he turned around to look at the crazy cook.

"I…wanted to donate my blood to her… I mean here…you know…just in case if I ever get seriously injured and need a quick blood transfusion." Chef didn't seem buy his answer.

"You wimp, I can't believe you're that scared of Chris's dangerous challenges," Chef told the boy and then took a needle out.

"Fine if you wanna be a sissy and do this, then I'll be the one to do it." Chef smirked at the boy. Cody was fearful as he began to shake and his knees begin to buckle.

"But if you are too chicken now, I'll understand," Chef teased the boy. He was expecting the teen to faint or run away.

"Fine…Do it, but I want two bags."

"What did you say?" He couldn't believe that scrawny teen would let him do this.

"Do it, but I want two bags," Cody said. Chef, however, didn't like the teen giving him commands.

"Fine, but the second bag will have to wait for another day." Cody then climbed onto one of the beds in the tent.

Cody felt himself shake as Chef took his sweet time to preparing for the procedure. When the cook finally finished setting up the equipment, Cody closed his eyes and soon felt the weird prick of the needle enter his vain.

After a few minuets the act was done and Chef took the needle out of the boy and cleaned Cody's new wound.

"Take this and maybe in a day or so you can come for a second round," Chef told him as he handed the boy a sugary muffin.

"Tha…Thanks," Cody said and he watched Chef take the bag with his blood to an empty cooler. When Chef opened it, a fog of cold air came out. Chef put the bag into the cooler and turned around to see Cody was still there watching.

"Get out," he demanded and Cody quickly left with his muffin.

Gwen had managed to fall asleep despite her persisting hunger. She had no dreams this time as she lay still on her bunk. The other girls ignored her when they came in and out of the cabin.

Time passed and it was becoming late. Now all the girls were asleep and Gwen was slowly beginning to arouse from her slumber.

Cody waited (outside the tent) for a while before Chef left the tent. The cook was inspecting the medical tent for any other items that Cody may have played with.

It was now dusk and Cody knew he would have to move fast if he wanted any light left to help him find the cooler and grab his blood. The teen began to walk carefully as he watched his surroundings. He was afraid that Chef would come back and find him running off with the blood. He didn't want to know what Chef would do to him if he caught him.

Not seeing Chef or anyone else Cody went straight for the tent. When he reached and entered the tent he found the cooler in the same place Chef had left it earlier. Everything seemed easy and he was glade, _'I guess it isn't hard like in the movies and TV shows'_.

All he needed to do now was get the blood and get out of there. Cody opened the cooler and he could see the cold airy breath that was released from it. He reached in and felt the coolness of the cooler's breath on him. His fingers moved to the bottom of the cooler and patted its surface until he felt the bag. He had found his desired item and he grinned.

"To easy," Cody declared but then he heard footsteps approaching. Cody quickly hid under the one of the beds. A figure stepped into the tent and from what Cody could make out, it looked like Chef. The person turned on a lamp and it was clear that it was the cook.

"Stupid Chris and his Pepto-Bismol," Chef grumbled as he grabbed a pink container from a box that was on a table.

"That laxative in his drink sure did a number on him though," Chef chuckled and Cody tried to hold back his laughter. The boy couldn't help but wonder who had put the laxative into Chris's drink as he watched Chef leave.

Cody stayed in his hiding place for a bit longer, wanting to make sure Chef wouldn't come back. After a few minutes had passed and there was no sign of the man, he then carefully crawled away from the bed and quickly left the tent.

Cody walked towards the docks with the blood bag in his right hand and he began to laugh at what he heard from Chef. Those thoughts would amuse him until Gwen showed up. He just hoped the blood would be enough to sustain her for awhile.


	3. Ignorant Goth

Vampire Gwen

Chapter 3: Ignorant Goth

By William Whisk

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

Special thanks to Nate River1 for his help!

**A/N: This chapter was not edited by Nate River1. My good friend is caught up at the moment with a thing called work. So please forgive this chapter if it is not written as well as the others. Also for those who wondered why I'm taking long, I apologize. I have found myself busy with school and many exams. School takes up a lot of my times but don't fret! I have many TDI fictions in the works or are done and being edited. The problem is editing takes long and I have to look at the chapters carefully to make sure they flow with each chapter and with quality. This is time consuming compared to just writing the idea.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Make sure to celebrate! This is the only time in the year where you get to dress up and break social norms!**

**  
THIS HAS BEEN REEDITED!**

Gwen sighed as she stepped out of the cabin. The air was cool but not to cold or windy. It was early in the night and the stars began to shine through the night. Gwen however could see clearly as if the sun was out and shining its bright light. Her stomach then growled as it begged for nourishment. She was finding it difficult to restrain her hunger and from sinking her fangs into one of the other girl's necks, moments before she stepped out. And as much as it disgusted her, Gwen knew she needed some blood to pacify these urges.

She still found herself dumbfounded that she was going to meet up with the boy who still idolized her. Her stomach once again growled. Her cravings urged her to go back inside and take a bite into someone's neck and her right eye began to slightly twitch from the pressure of controlling herself.

Gwen took a few quick steps away from the cabins as she fought her desire to turn back and have a meal out of one of her cabin mates. Her new teeth began to ach. She could feel them itching with the desire to penetrate someone's flesh and bathe in their blood while she eats the delicious oozing red liquid that would come out. She licked her lips at the thought of the sweet tasty substance and her stomach raged for her to quickly find someone and take a bite into their neck.

"Gwen! Over here." Cody waved to her. He recognized her shadowy figure as she entered his view.

She quickly noted that Cody looked a bit fatigued as she approached him.

"Sh keep it down, I can see you perfectly," she told him but he was confused.

"But it's dark out here." Gwen being a vampire escaped his mind for the moment.

"I don't know, for some reason I can see perfectly, almost as bright as day," she explained as her eyes began to stray to the bag that he was holding with his right hand.

She already knew what was in the bag. Her eyes could see it and she felt a tingling sense on her tongue as she eyed it. Gwen licked her lips and her mouth began salivating. She was using all her will power to control herself from leaping onto Cody and ripping the bag out of his hand.

"I uh…got you something." Cody handed her the object that her stomach had been craving for. Gwen took the bag with little hesitation and began drinking the blood. It was delicious and filling. It took her drinking one third of the blood before she needed to take a moment for a breath of air.

"Try to save as much as you can," Cody suddenly spoke. His eyes were half closed but he still watched her as he tried to stay awake.

Gwen frowned. She wanted to drink it all. Her stomach was only slightly satisfied now. She felt she could drink almost an endless amount of the red substance. She then took a quick sip before letting her arms fall to her side while holding the bag carefully.

Cody watched her as she licked her lips thoroughly to get any remains of blood that may have remained on her lips. It was awkward for him to watch her drink his blood. He only hoped the cook would not mention it when he goes to make another bag.

"Where did you find this, is there any more," she suddenly asked as her grip on the plastic container tightened. She wanted as much as she could get. The taste of blood was now addicting for her.

"No…there wasn't any in the camp, so I used my own," Cody told her. His eyelids fell once more and for a moment they closed as he let out a yawn. He was exhausted and wanted to go to bed. This was the opposite for Gwen, she felt lively now that she had ate some blood.

The blood worked in ways she couldn't understand. It was more then just food for her. The red substance filled every requirement of nourishment and anything else that a person would need in one liquid source.

Gwen frowned as she now looked at the bag. He had used his own blood to help her cravings. She sighed and then went up to Cody and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel her teeth begging to penetrate into his neck so it could bathe in his blood, but her will power was stronger now that she had eaten. After a moment she released him from the hug and carefully looked at the bag. She knew she would have to drink wisely and with out the other campers noticing.

"Thanks." She was grateful to him and he blushed and nodded his head. Cody stared at her, his body was stunned from what had just occurred and his mind still had many thoughts running through hem. He still found her entrancing to look at and as much as she was hypnotized by blood, he was the same when it came to her.

"N…n…no problem, that's why I'm here," he stuttered and then he gave her a cocky grin which followed with a yawn.

"We should go to bed," Gwen told him, and even though he enjoyed her company he knew he needed some rest.

"All right, just make sure you only take sips if you have to. I don't know how many times I can fool Chef in helping me before he starts investigating," Cody explained to her and she knew that they would have to work fast if they were going to find a way to cure her.

The two then went to get some rest for the night.

When morning had come, Gwen had awoken with a hunger for blood. She looked cravingly at the other girls, their necks so soft and penetrable. She then quickly brushed those thoughts away and forced herself to grab a long green container.

The night before, Gwen had poured the blood into another container before she went to bed. It was a green long container that was sealed shut by a black lid. There was another black smaller lid on it that could be opened to sip out of or put a straw into. Gwen took a straw and slid it into the smaller opening of the container. She then began taking a few sips of the blood. She could feel her body and stomach relax as the ecstasy of the red liquid entered her mouth.

"What are you drinking," Beth asked as she watched Gwen. Beth could see the pleasured look on Gwen's face as she drank her drink.

"Uh, oh it's just special drink that I made," Gwen quickly lied and the other girl walked up to her.

"Can I have some," She asked and Gwen's eyes widened in surprise. She had fooled the girl about the contents but now Beth wanted to taste it.

"I don't think you'll like it…it's like a…health drink, it taste kind of weird. I just drink it because I hate caffeine," Gwen told her, but the girl still seemed to persist in to trying to have a sip.

"Please," Beth begged.

"No." Gwen flatly refused her. Gwen was now becoming annoyed and hoped Beth would leave her alone. Beth didn't leave her alone though. She tried to gain sympathy with a sad look on her face which was in vain since Gwen was not affected by such looks.

Heather noticed how Gwen was acting towards her drink. She had watched how Gwen enjoyed it and received so much pleasure with each sip.

"I think it is time for Goth girl to learn how to share."

Enjoying torturing Gwen, Heather decided now was a good time like any other.

"Hey!"

"Here," Heather snatched the container away from Gwen and handed it to Beth the drink.

"Give it back," Gwen shouted as she ran towards her drink. Her hands clenched in fists ready to punch Heather in the face.

"Geeze Goth girl, just learn to share," Heather snickered.

"Bleh, this taste likes blood." Beth began to spit, in an attempt get rid of the taste. Gwen felt slightly frantic as she watched Beth's red spit hit the ground.

"Yeah…I told you it taste bad," Gwen told Beth while quickly snatching the container back.

"I thought this would be good, you looked so happy when you were drinking it," Beth explained as she was ill from the taste of the drink.

"I was thinking about Trent." She lied. Beth could clearly hear Gwen's agitated voice and it made her quiver for a moment.

"Well thanks for the drink anyways," Beth said and then rushed out of the cabin. Heather slowly followed the farm girl, leaving Gwen alone in the cabin.

Gwen sighed in relief and took a sip of the blood to calm her nerves. After another small sip she had to fight herself from having anymore of the substance.

"Hey Gwen, it's time to eat," Trent had then shouted from the outside. Gwen smiled. She wasn't going to keep this a secret from Trent, and she figured he could help her. She believed he would help her through this, that he would be the one to find out how to break this curse. She then sighed and wondered _'What if he does the opposite?'_

She then chuckled a bit at that idea. Trent was a wonderful guy. He would help her no matter what. They liked each other a lot and that is what will pull this stupid curse off.

"I'll tell him later," she muttered to herself and then stepped outside. Her eyes were sensitive to the light. Everything now seemed to have a lighter and whiter texture to them. When she moved further away from the cabin, the sun's rays seemed to slightly irritate her skin. It wasn't painful but it was uncomfortable. She was capable of ignoring it for the most part.

She was becoming irritated though as she was finding herself unable to admire Trent's handsome looks due to the brightness of the light that her eyes picked up, it was almost blinding.

"Hey, let's get something to eat," Trent smiled at her as he put his arm around her waist and they walked to the cafeteria.

Gwen was now sitting with her food in front of her, it looked more disgusting then usual. She almost felt like vomiting when it came to the idea of eating the slop and watching the others eat made her hungry and wanting blood. Blood made things relaxing and tolerable for her, and she wanted a little more. She then decided a couple sips wouldn't hurt.

"Hey are you going to eat that," Owen asked as he stared at Gwen's untouched meal.

"No you can have it," she replied as he greedily took her tray and devoured her meal. Gwen now took out her green container and opened the smaller lid. She then took a red straw and slid it into the small opening. Her mouth watered as she parted her lips and pressed them onto the straw. She was feeling anxious as she quickly took a nice long sip of her new food source. Now she felt relaxed and the anxiety and every other problem she had felt went away with that one sip. She had almost let a moan escape but she held herself so the others wouldn't start asking about her drink.

"That must be a good drink," Trent said and Gwen's eyes shot open.

"No it sucks, I just was having a nice thought," she quickly covered. Trent shrugged and continued with his meal.

Gwen now started paying attention to her surroundings and noticed Cody wasn't in the cafeteria.

"Where's Cody," she asked and Trent stopped eating his meal.

"He said he was really tired and he wanted to rest," he told her and she frowned.

"Is he alright," she asked and he smiled at her for worrying about their friend.

"Yeah, I think he's fine. We can check up on him later if you want," Trent told her and Gwen smiled at him.

"Well if you think he's alright. Then things should be ok," she said but then thought for a moment and hoped he was really alright. She then looked at Trent and smiled. She would definitely ask him for his help right after they finished eating.

"When you're done eating, can we talk in private for a bit," Gwen asked and Trent nodded a yes with a smile. She felt her heart melt from his smile and she just wanted to kiss him, _or bite his neck_. Gwen quickly threw that thought away. The blood was now helping her contain her urges, but her teeth still ached to sink into someone's neck.

Trent soon finished his meal and he and Gwen walked outdoors towards a nice shady spot under a large tree. Gwen had led him to this spot as she squeezed her container protectively.

"I think this spot will do," she nervously spoke. She took a seat on the soft but firm ground. Trent sat next to her and leaned his back against the tree.

"So what did you want to talk about," he asked, a smile was on his face but Gwen could barely see it, to her disappointment.

"I…Remember the other day when I woke up from that bad dream," she began and Trent was no longer in his relaxed comfortable position as he bent forward and put a chin over his hands. He starred at Gwen and gave her his full attention. Gwen could slightly see what he was doing. She then decided to continue with her tale.

"I…There was a great pain in my neck…and when I checked a mirror later…it looked like I was bitten," she said and then took a breath. It was easier to talk now since he didn't interrupt and continued to give her his undivided attention.

"Then I saw that I had these…newly formed teeth," Gwen said and then she smiled. Trent's serious expression changed. He was surprised and yet fascinated by Gwen's new shaped canine teeth.

"Cool, how did you do that," he asked as he stared at the two newly formed teeth.

"I…didn't…Trent, I think I was bitten by a vampire," Gwen told him and for a moment Trent was speechless. Soon he began to laugh as if it was a joke. It hurt Gwen that he had a lack of belief from her word but she understood that it was hard to believe her story.

"Good one Gwen," he smiled, but when he looked at her, he saw she wasn't laughing.

"You have to be kidding me," he said. He didn't believe in such fairy tales. Trent knew he was gullible but he felt insulted that Gwen would think that he was that naive. Maybe Gwen was like the other goths that believed in such fairy tales and would practice dark rituals. It bothered him. He liked her but not if she believed in such ignorant things.

"Look, vampires are just part of fairy tales, someone is just playing a prank on you," He explained but Gwen persisted in proving to him that sometimes fairy tales are not always fiction.

"I thought this was a trick too…but I crave blood so much that it's drives me crazy," she began explaining to him but Trent was becoming uncomfortable and irritated with her irrational thought.

"I…look…I think being on this island and Chris has gotten way too much into your head. You should go lie down and rest."

"I need you to believe me…I can't take being like this anymore." These symptoms of being a vampire were getting for her. It was a mental battle to fight her cravings, to ignore the slight irritation the sun's rays would give to her skin, and to resist her teeth that so ached to penetrate itself into someone's flesh.

"Gwen, don't lie to yourself about this, it's not right…maybe…we should take a break from each other… I think your just to stressed," Trent tried to reason with her but it only agitated Gwen.

"I'm not lying to myself," She angrily argued with him while trying to hold back her tears.

"I…don't know…but what ever your reason is…I just don't think you were the person I thought you were," he told her and Gwen quickly stood up her head fell down as she stared at the floor and her hairs covered her eyes. A tear began to fall before she slowly walked away with out uttering another word. To Trent, she had become far too strange for him to understand but he didn't want to hurt her too.

"Gwen, wait," Trent shouted after her. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings but…she wouldn't stop with her belief. Those types of goths creped him out and he could never understand why they pretended that they were some sort of monsters or other things. _Vampires don't exist_, he thought to himself and tears began to come from his eyes. It was unfair, why did she have to be one of those goths who think like that. Maybe one day when she gives up the goth phase they could try and have a second chance at things.

Gwen cried as she blindly walked. It did not take her long until she bumped into someone and before she could fall back the person wrapped their arms around her so she wouldn't fall. When Gwen was stable she pushed her head against their shoulder and then began to cry with out restraint. The person then gently held her and let her do what she needed.

She couldn't see who the person was due to her tears and the light outside, but right now she didn't care. She continued crying and the person patted her back and kept holding her while letting her cry as much as she needed to.

"Gwen," Cody softly whispered her name in her ear when her cries become little sniffles.

"What happened," he asked caringly, his heart was now hurting to see her like this.

"I…told Trent what is happening to me…but he thought I was just making up a crazy story," Gwen told him and Cody sighed. He knew telling anyone the story would be a bit far fetched even for the most gullible of people.

"It's ok…I'll go talk to him," he offered and Gwen smiled at him. He melted as he saw that beautiful smile on her face. It made the blood rush through him and his heart beat faster.

"I think you could use some rest," he told her with his unique cocky grin and she nodded her head and left to the girl's cabin. Cody sighed as he went to find where Trent was.


	4. Spilled Blood

Vampire Gwen

Chapter 4: Spilled Blood

By William Whisk

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

Sorry for taking so long again. I did not die on you, though I have plenty more stories to come.

Edited: by me once again

Trent was sitting by himself, his head hung low as he played his acoustic guitar. His fingers pressed on the thicker strings as he began tuning his guitar. He knew what he did was unlike him. He gritted his teeth in anger for what he did but when Gwen told him she was a vampire, it was bazaar. Why would she start showing this side of her now?

It bothered him. It was strange that she would spit something like that out. Even though she dressed up like a goth, Gwen didn't act like the ones he would see in school, who would were depressed or think they are some type of creature like a vampire or werewolf.

Trent finished tuning his guitar and now began to play a small tune, one that expressed his current emotion of sadness. His mind began to think about what she had told him. It was frustrating. Why couldn't she have said a different kind of creature? Trent hated vampires. The white faces reminded him of mimes. The pure white on their face and their eyes looking at you, trying pierce your soul. He had only watched the old classic type of vampire movies, the ones that were really white, but they always scared him just like mimes. The two things always made him act stupidly especially in odd situations.

Cody had then found Trent sitting by himself with his guitar. He heard the low notes that were being played which fit Trent's sad mood.

"Hey Trent," he called out to the boy who's body stiffened for a moment from the surprise.

"Oh hey Cody man, feeling better," Trent asked, referring from the morning when Cody mentioned he needed more rest. Cody could see Trent's depression on his face as Trent slumped back against the log. Trent's eyes were slightly closed and he was frowning as he thought about what had occurred earlier on with Gwen.

Cody starred for a moment as it seemed Trent had almost forgotten about him.

"I saw Gwen," Cody started and Trent's eye lids slightly opened up.

"Did she tell you that story," Trent asked the other teen. Cody thought for a moment as he took a seat on the edge of the log. How was going to explain this predicament to him?

"So she did tell you," Cody then spoke.

"Don't tell me you believe it," Trent responded almost feeling awkward by how Cody seemed to accept it as if there was nothing wrong with Gwen's little fairy tale.

"Why wouldn't I believe her," Cody asked him. Trent could see Cody's confused look as he stared at him. Why wouldn't he believe her, the answer is easy because there is no such thing as vampires. Trent knew this but couldn't understand why Cody had accepted the tale.

"Look, everyone knows vampires are just fairy tale," Trent explained but Cody shrugged as he now stared at the large mass of water that was in a distance in front of them.

"She has no reason to lie," Cody responded as he starred at the lake. His mind didn't just focus on Trent. Cody had been feeling troubled through out the day. Questions kept arising in his mind about how he would rid Gwen of her curse. There were no books to help them while they were on this island. It seemed that the fairy tales that movies played were right when it came to the hunger for blood but when it came to the sun it was different. Luckily and relieving for Gwen and Cody, Gwen did not blow up in flames when hit by the sun's rays.

"I don't know," Trent stated as he started feeling confused. Cody just turned his head and smiled at him.

"If I can prove to you she is a vampire…will you help me find a way to cure her," Cody asked and Trent's eyes widened. What was the other boy asking him, this all sounded to ridiculous to be true, but he could see Cody's confidence that he always had since the day he entered the competition. Cody always was confident about anything he did or got involved in.

Trent now saw the boy slightly frown as he was quiet for a little to long.

"Please…Gwen needs you," Cody argued and Trent had never felt more confused in his life. He didn't understand Cody's motive. He knew the guy liked Gwen so why would he help them get together once more. Most of all he didn't understand why he would believe in this whole vampire ordeal.

"Fine, if you can show me this is real," Trent agreed and Cody had his cocky smile as he stood up and stretched his hand to help Trent up. Trent agreed and both men went out to find Gwen.

Gwen was by herself crying as she held her legs tightly against herself. She couldn't rest with the other girls entering the cabin and bothering her. So in attempt to get away from everyone she found a place with a large tree to give her shade.

She was still in disbelief in how Trent didn't even give her a chance. She understood that her tale was ridiculous but shouldn't he have tried to trust her. She began to think about the pains of what has happened to her recently. She hated this. The daylight bothered her eyes more and made things harder to see. Her thirst for blood was something she knew was wrong and she didn't like her lack of control when it came to needing it but it just tasted so good.

She now took her container and began to drink the thick liquid. Her pain now went away as she slurped Cody's blood through a straw. She could not believe how good it was and it made her crave for more. The drink could not compare to any chocolate or sweets she has ever had and it only made her understand why Vampires craved it.

She took another big gulp and relaxed against the tree that gave her nice amounts of shade. A smile now formed her lips as she relaxed her back against the bark of the tree. She now felt peaceful as she was on a vacation drinking an exquisite expensive drink which she once again took a sip from her container and sighed.

She still felt good and happy but the drink was depleting and it was difficult to control her self from wanting more but she held her urges as much as she could. She had been taking little sips through out the day with some periods where she would take a nice gulp especially when she didn't feel good, like now. The blood was like a drug and the craving for it was always strong.

After some time Cody and Trent had now found her relaxing against a tree. They could see her relaxed posture with a pleasant smile that made Cody's heart feel warm as he was enchanted by her beauty but Trent felt awkward and hoped he wouldn't ruin her mood if he came.

"Hey Gwen," Cody said as he finally broke out of his day dream of her.

"Hey Cody," Gwen responded as she kept her eyes closed and was just relaxing after having some blood.

"Uhm….hi Gwen," Trent said and now Gwen's mood shifted as she heard Trent call her name. The hurt now came back into her heart and she began to squeeze on her blue container.

"Gwen," Cody quickly said as he saw the container begin to be crushed and then it cracked into pieces. The plastic container broke and what was lift of the blood either dripped to the ground or went onto Gwen's hand.

"No," She shouted in frustration. She quickly removed any stray pieces of plastic from her hand and began licking what was left of the blood.

"What is that stuff," Trent rushed over to Gwen and tried to pull her hand to expect it. She had pulled her hand away from him and began licking what the content of blood.

"Gwen you're bleeding, we need to wrap that up," Trent worriedly told her but she ignored him as she tried to get what was left.

"Gwen," Trent shouted. He was really worried and Cody frowned as he watched her.

"Gwen," Cody said. He was now worried as he saw her need for the substance. He would definitely have to make another bag the next day.

"Help me get her hand, we need to bandage it up," Trent said but Cody put a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"That's not her blood," He said and Trent was confused and Cody could see that in his eyes.

"I told you, she's a vampire…that's my blood," Cody explained as Gwen finally finished licking the last of the blood from her hand. A pleasured look was once again on her face as she was lost in the ecstasy of the blood she had just obtained in her mouth.

"Gwen," Trent said and she snapped out of her trance like state and she didn't frown this time.

"Trent, why are you here?" She was surprised. To her Trent just had appeared from no where and she was unsure of what to say to him.

"I…Cody talked to me," Trent told her and she looked at the other boy who now wondered off a little towards the lake so they could have some privacy.

"So I guess…its true," he nervously said and she now felt nervous herself. The blood only seemed to cure current emotions but not when they were renewed.

"I…," She didn't know what to say anymore as she put her head down. This wasn't something any normal teen has to go through.

"It's ok…I'm…sorry I didn't believe you…but it just sounded farfetched," He told her and she nodded in understanding.

"Did Cody tell you everything," She finally was able to ask him a question and he frowned.

"He didn't seem to have too much to say. He told me how he found out and that he wants to cure you but then he seemed to go silent…," Trent told her and she smiled as she stole a glance of Cody's back.

"So what's it like," Trent asked curious about her new condition and she sighed.

"It's weird…the sun kind of hurts but not much. It's harder to see in the light and my teeth sometimes ache especially when I'm hungry," Gwen thought about the blood and licked her lips, "The blood…it taste better then any food or sweet I ever tasted…it's filling and I can't get enough of it."

Trent felt nervous by the way she described blood. She seemed to take pleasure even discussing the blood and from what he saw earlier she really loved it.

"Just promise me you won't bite me and I think we should be fine," he joked to make things less awkward for him and her. Gwen smiled as she leaned against him. Trent at that moment slightly moved back and she frowned. This was too weird for him, he did care for her and wanted to be with her but things felt different now.

"Trent," She called his name and he sighed.

"I'm…sorry it is just kind of hard to take all this in…the way you talk about blood kind of creeps me out a little," he admitted to her and she understood. She knew her desire for her new food source wasn't normal and would probably make anyone uncomfortable.

"I'll still help you though, we will do this together," Trent told her. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. He would help her because he still cared for her.

"Thank you," She told him and this time Trent did wrap an arm around her. Gwen understood things might not be the same as she wanted her relationship to be with him but to her this was good enough for now and then maybe in the future they could build it up.

"I think it's been a long day, lets go get some rest," Trent said and Gwen smiled as the two left to head back to the cabins as they forgot about their third companion.

Cody sat a bit longer as he watched the sun go down. It was almost time to see the sunset but he wanted to get up early so Gwen would have some breakfast tomorrow that did not involve another individual's blood.


	5. The Victim

Vampire Gwen

Chapter 5: The Victim

By William Whisk

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

Sorry for taking so long again. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try to bring out chapter 6 soon too if I can.

Edited: by me once again.

Quick reminder Chapter 3 was reedited.

Important note: _Italics is a person's thoughts_.

Cody awoke early in the morning. It was a just a few minuets after sunrise and he still had an hour or two before breakfast would be served. He began quietly changing into his day clothing and headed to the communal bathroom to brush his teeth and use the urinal.

After Cody finished with his regular morning routines he headed towards the medical tent where Chef was waiting for him. The man had a feeling that the boy would come today and now he was curious about the missing bag of blood.

"Hi Chef…haha." Cody was nervous as he Chef glared at him.

"Want to tell me what happened to the other bag of blood," he asked, suspecting Cody most likely had something to do with it.

"If you don't ask I'll do the dishes after breakfast," Cody quickly bribed the man who raised a brow in interest.

"You got yourself a deal, but I suggest you rest after this," Chef grinned as he told Cody who sighed in relief.

It did not take long until another bag was filled and Chef took it and put it in the freezer.

"This time it won't be coming out so easily," The man grinned as he grabbed a lock and Cody just smiled at him.

"I guess I should get going to rest...," Cody said and chef threw a chocolate muffin at him.

"Rest well." Chef laughed as he was going to enjoy his new found free time.

Cody walked out of the tent grinning. He began peeling off the wrapping under the muffin and took a bite from the top. It was delicious with its chocolate chips imbedded within it. Cody savored the taste with each chew as the small chocolate chips were being bitten then pressed against his tongue.

He then thought about the time. Gwen would likely not be up and taking a getting an extra hour or so of sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea. Cody believed the other guys would probably wake him up and he could go grab the bag and give it to Gwen before everyone heads to the cafeteria.

When Cody did go for some extra sleep, time had passed with out him being awoken. When he did awake, he ran to the cafeteria as fast as he could. When he reached the cafeteria the door slammed itself onto him.

"Watch where you're going," Heather said as she walked towards the cabins. Cody ignored her as he quickly got back to his feet and went into the Cafeteria to find that everyone was finished or finishing up with their breakfast and were leaving as well.

"Crap." Cody now rushed towards the kitchen where he knew Chef would be waiting for him. The last thing he wanted to do was agitate the cook any further especially if he was going to need to make more food supplies for Gwen. _I'm sorry. Just hold on a little longer Gwen._

Gwen's stomach growled as she left the cafeteria. She was starving and everyone started looking appetizing to her as she looked at their necks. Gwen was able to hold her hunger and decided to leave before she would have leaped over the table to bite anyone.

"I'm so hungry," she whined to herself as she went back to her cabin to get her sketch book. She hoped she could distract herself long enough until she could figure out what she could do to contain her hunger.

It did not take her long to make it to the cabin. Gwen entered and went straight for her sketch pad. She then felt her stomach growl again before she reached her sketch book. There was a slight pain in her stomach as she felt the growl. Her fangs now ached worse then ever to bite into someone's neck. She then heard a scream and her mind broke free from the pain as curiosity took over.

Gwen quickly ran out of her cabin to find Heather lying on the ground not to far from the cabin. Gwen walked towards her and kneeled next to the girl.

"Heather," Gwen worriedly called the girl's name as she stared at her. Heather was now silent and looked a bit pale. When Gwen examined her more she found two red marks on her neck.

"What," she questioned in confusion and then there were shadows that began to hover over Gwen.

"Hey what happened," Trent asked as he looked down at Heather. The others were now surrounding Gwen as they stared at Heather who was motionless. Her eyes were closed and they noticed she was more pale then usual. Trent knelt down next to the dark haired girl and began to examine her. He put two fingers around her wrist and couldn't find the pulse. He then tried her neck but stopped when he noticed two small marks. His head quickly shot up and looked at Gwen.

"Did you…," he started asking her and Gwen was surprised from his question.

"No," she quickly told him but she could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Is Heather ok," Lindsay asked and Trent didn't know what to say. He couldn't just tell them he couldn't feel a pulse but he didn't like lying.

Leshawna now moved next to Trent and tried looking for a pulse herself and her eyes widened as she couldn't feel anything. She quickly checked for a heart beat but felt nothing.

"She…she's dead," she stuttered in surprise. She couldn't believe what has happened and Trent kept looking at Gwen with an uncertainty in his eyes.

_Crap! _

Gwen moved back as she stared at Trent's concerned eyes.

"Trent," she spoke his name nervously and now he stood up starring at her as he debated with himself in what he would say next.

Trent knew that Heather and Gwen weren't on the best of terms but now it seems that Gwen might have used the other girl for blood.

"I didn't do it," she shouted once again as she didn't like the look he was giving her. He had a sad expression that let her know his thoughts might be linking Heather to her and now the other campers looked at her. They were confused and began to pay close attention to the conversation.

"Trent trust me, I didn't," Gwen tried to defend herself but then she saw him slowly turn his head to look at Heather's neck. The others had now turned their heads to see the two spots on Heather's neck.

"What the," Leshawna said as she moved back. They were all confused about what was going on and wanted answers.

"I demand to know what is going on here," Courtney commanded as she pushed through the group and stood next to Trent.

"Gwen…," Trent unsure of what to say as he couldn't believe she would kill someone for their blood but now he was just uncertain of anything anymore.

When Trent did arrive to the scene the first thing he had seen was Gwen kneeling next to the girl. Not to long after that, he had found the two marks on Heather's neck. He began fighting with himself not wanting to believe she had done it, but he knew that Cody didn't come in the morning to give her any blood and that she was starving. She had told him that she needed to leave the cafeteria earlier because of that.

Trent fought with himself as he tried his best to figure out what to do. There was a chance that Gwen possibly couldn't hold her urges any longer and she could be a threat to him and everyone else on the island.

"I…," Trent uncomfortably began to speak but then let his head fall. He didn't know what to do.

Courtney then began looking at Gwen as she watched the conversation between Trent and Gwen.

"Trent, did Gwen really do this," Courtney asked and everyone now looked at the boy who stared back with his eyes wide open. Gwen looked at him, a smile on her face knowing that he would defend her, but then Trent's head fell down and he didn't speak, this took Gwen's smile away.

"It has to be Gwen, let's stop her before she gets anyone else," Courtney then shouted but was stopped by Leshawna.

"Hold on. We aren't doing any stopping until we get more answers," Leshawna declared as she tried to defend Gwen, but Courtney wanted to capture Gwen now before she could run away.

"Hey it looks like Heather was bitten by something. It kind of reminds me of one of those vampire movies I've seen," Duncan began as he continued to examine Heather.

"Duncan do you think this is some kind of joke," Leshawna asked but Duncan just shrugged as he then noticed one of Gwen's teeth looked awkward.

"Hey Gwen, would you mind smiling for us," Duncan asked and Gwen's looked at him in surprise.

"No," she angrily began and Duncan grew more curious as he saw her grit her teeth for a moment. There was something definitely odd about her teeth.

"Trent, do you know something we don't," Duncan began asking as he was making connections with Gwen's and Trent's reactions towards each other the whole time they were here.

"What are you trying to do Duncan," Leshawna began glaring at the delinquent who was grinning.

"Nothing, I'm just curious in what they both seem to be hiding something from us," Duncan explained to her as he went back to Trent.

"I'll tell you this now, having parents as officers and getting in trouble with the law, I will know when your lying, so tell me what's going on here," Duncan demanded and Courtney stared at Duncan in awe as she loved watching him take charge.

"I…," Trent didn't know what to say, he hated lying and wasn't very good at it.

"Leave him alone Duncan," Gwen tried to defend Trent but Duncan just smiled at her once more.

"I know there shouldn't be things like vampires, but lately we have come across weird creatures on this island, so what the hay," Duncan began and Trent's eyes widened and Duncan noticed this.

"Why so shocked Trent," Duncan asked with a grin and the others just watched.

"This is ridiculous Duncan, how are you expecting us to believe she is a vampire," Courtney argued and Trent sighed as Courtney now began defending them.

Trent cared for Gwen, but he no longer knew what to do and he was hoping he could just stay silent for a bit longer.

"Show us your teeth," Courtney then demanded Gwen. "That should prove to Duncan that this whole thing is stupid."

"No." Gwen refused the other girl's demand and now Duncan had pushed himself near the front of the group.

"Yeah open up and show us your pearly whites," Duncan snickered as he stared at Gwen.

"Wait, don't vampires…like hate the night," Lindsay then asked and Duncan sighed.

"No, vampires hate the sunlight and they have fangs," Harold explained.

"Come on Gwen, just show your teeth and prove to Duncan he is just being an air head," Courtney told the girl, but Gwen still refused.

"Gotcha," Duncan went behind Gwen and held her tightly.

"Now just show us your teeth and we can get this over with," Duncan explained.

"No. Trent, help me," Gwen called out for the boy who just stared at her with his uncertain eyes. Gwen felt hurt as she watched him not budge to do anything. Gwen then became furious. She quickly grabbed onto Duncan's arms and began squeezing his arm.

Duncan shouted in pain as she began squeezing harder.

"Let me go Duncan," Gwen growled at him and Courtney's eyes widened as she saw Gwen's teeth.

"Her teeth, they aren't normal," Courtney shouted and the others stared at Courtney. Courtney quickly ran up to Gwen and began parting the girl's lips, but Gwen quickly broke free from Duncan's grip as he couldn't take the pain anymore.

"No," Gwen shouted as she pushed Courtney away from her. The girl then flew three yards away from Gwen. The others stared in awe and Gwen's eyes widened as she began looking at her hand. Her anger now had turned into shock.

"Gwen," Leshawna then spoke as she witnessed the girl's strength.

"We need to get her and tie her up," Courtney shouted. She now began taking charge of the others as she slowly began stand up. Gwen found herself taking many steps back as the group in front of her came closer.

Trent stood still doing nothing.

"Uhm…can't we talk about this," Gwen begged, but no one listened as they moved closer to her.

"Do you think we're just going to let you go so you can come after one of us next," Courtney said and Duncan left to get some rope.

"I didn't do it," Gwen argued but she was ignored once again as they all came in and held her down. Gwen easily broke away from them. Many of them flew a good few feet back, but others flew even further.

"Uhm…crap," Gwen said. She then suddenly started feeling dizzy as her stomach loudly growled. Things now began spinning for Gwen and her stomach growled once more. The others gathered themselves to try again. They then began noticing Gwen walking like an intoxicated person who was heavily under the influence of alcohol.

"Wha…whas go in on…" Gwen could now barely speak as she stumbled left to right. Her body couldn't take it anymore. She needed blood to give her energy. She took a few more steps and as she bared her fangs. Unknowingly, she was headed towards Trent.

"Gwen," Trent noticed her heading towards him, but Gwen couldn't see nor hear him as she walked blindly towards him.

Trent took a step back as she stumbled closer towards him. He didn't' want to hurt her, or would it be the other way around. Trent was becoming nervous as she took a few more steps towards him with her slightly opened mouth that exposed her fangs.

"Gwen," he repeated her name as he took a few more steps back, but Gwen kept walking towards him.

"Gotcha," Duncan then shouted as he tackled Gwen from behind. Gwen weakly fell to the ground and then she passed out.

"Good job Duncan, now tie her up before she can hurt anyone else," Courtney commanded.

"As you wish princess," Duncan smirked as he began tying up Gwen.


	6. Where's Gwen?

Vampire Gwen

Chapter 6: Where's Gwen?

By William Whisk

Edited By: William Whisk

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

Author's Note: Hi! It's me again, just letting you know that I will do my best to bring chapters faster! Though that means this fiction will come to an end sooner since there are only about two to three more chapters left depending on how I edit it to make it fit better with the story.

_Italics are someone's thoughts_.

Cody felt a strong poke on his back.

"Stop sleeping in my kitchen," Chef woke the boy up. Cody slowly got up from the hard ground and his eyes began to adjust as he tried to remember what he was doing.

"Crap," he said as he jumped up. Cody now remembered what had occurred.

The dishes he had to clean were in large piles. He had become astonished from how many plates and pottery there were. As he began examining the amount he realized it would take him hours to finish just by himself.

Cody had asked Chef, before the man left to enjoy his new free time, why there were so many and the man just laughed as he explained how it took a lot of pans to make the food for twenty-four campers especially when one of the campers was Owen.

"Well it looks like a deal is a deal, now I want you out of my kitchen," Chef shouted at the boy gathered himself back onto stood on his feet.

"Uh…Could I get something to eat before I go please," Cody politely asked and Chef growled as he went to the fridge. He threw the boy another muffin which Cody greedily ate as he rushed out of the kitchen before making Chef any angrier.

Cody walked outside to see half of his day was already gone.

"Crap, how long did it take me to do those dishes and how long did I sleep for," he asked himself as he walked towards the boys cabin.

He now took the final bite of his muffin and his memory began to jog, remembering about the bag of blood.

"Gwen," he muttered to himself. Cody then sprinted towards the medical tent. When he reached the tent he rushed towards the cooler and looked at the lock. It was a simple combination lock. Cody smiled as he began playing with the lock as he pulled it down to bring up the clamp. He then began slowly spinning the combination counter-clockwise until he heard a click. He smiled as he pushed to the number he needed to be on.

With two more numbers to go Cody began to spin the lock clockwise until it stopped on another number. He then finished as he found the third number and the clamp opened.

"To easy," Cody spoke to himself as he took off the lock and opened the cooler. Now he could clearly see the bag of blood and he took it out quickly and tucked it into his arm. Cody then closed the cooler and put the lock back on in hopes that it would confuse Chef or at least by him a few extra minutes before the man does him any bodily harm.

Cody soon arrived to the gopher cabin where he ran towards his bunk and began to pull out his suitcase. When he opened the suitcase he quickly took out a drink container that was similar to Gwen's. He then quickly shoved the suitcase back under his bunk bed and then began pouring the blood into the container.

"Hey, what are you doing," Owen asked as he entered the cabin.

"Huh…oh nothing," Cody had finished pouring the blood into the container before Owen had come into the cabin. He now shut the lid quickly as he went to the trash near his bed and threw the bag into it.

"Nothing much dude, what's going on," Cody nervously asked as he tried to avoid having any discussion about the container.

"Dude, you should have seen what happened earlier," Owen said. Cody only hoped that Owen would be quick about what he wanted to say because he was now becoming anxious as worried about getting the blood to Gwen.

"We found out Gwen is a vampire and that she ate Heather…it freaked me out," Owen told Cody who had become stunned for a moment.

"What did you just say," Cody asked as he regained himself. Cody did not want to believe what Owen had just told him.

"Gwen's a freaking vampire dude," Owen repeated to him with his eyes wide open as he was still surprised by what he had found out.

"That's what I thought you said," Cody said as he rushed out of the cabin leaving Owen confused on what was going on with his friend.

Cody ran around the camp looking for any signs of Trent or Gwen. Things had taken a turn for the worse. He then thought about Gwen and he hoped she was ok.

"Trent," Cody called when he finally saw the other teen. He could see the depressed look on the guitarist's face as he approached him.

"Where's Gwen," Cody asked. Trent could see the worried look in the Cody's eyes.

"Cody… She…Heather…I don't know," Trent said but Cody didn't care about anything that did not involve Gwen's location.

"Where's Gwen?"

"….She might have killed someone."

"I don't care! Now where's Gwen," Cody shouted and Trent was surprised by Cody's actions. He had never seen Cody angry and now the other boy was grabbing Trent's shirt.

"What's going on? Tell me where Gwen is," Cody begged and Trent sighed.

"The others have her tied up…they're planning to stop her before she hurts anyone else," Trent sighed. He hated this, he couldn't stand what was going on but he didn't know what to do.

"What…," Cody asked. He couldn't believe this. He let go of Trent and began looking for the others. When he found everyone else his heart dropped.

"Crap," he said as he saw Gwen tied up on a wooden pole that was planted firmly into the ground.

"What's going on," Cody shouted and the others looked at him. Some of them ignored him as Courtney kept making commands on what to do.

Leshawna looked at Cody and her heart went out for him. Every one of them knew he liked Gwen and Leshawna was the one who decided to tell him what was going on.

"Come over here hun," Leshawna called to him. She then began moving towards him as he quickly ran towards her.

"What's going on," He worriedly asked as he watched the others place pieces of wood by Gwen's feet.

Bridgette saw Cody as well and also decided to approach him and help Leshawna explain everything to the boy. The two girls could see Cody's nervous gaze as he looked at them and then towards Gwen. They both felt sorry for him as they recalled he wasn't there earlier to see what had happened.

"Cody…I know this might sound ridiculous, but Gwen's a vampire," Bridgette said and Leshawna nodded her head to back up what the white surfer girl had to say.

"I know that already, but why are you doing this to her," Cody shouted back and the two were stunned for a moment from what he said and from hearing some anger in his voice.

"Cody…," Bridgette questioned him as his gaze now focused on Gwen as he began thinking of ways to rescue her.

Cody then snapped his head back to the two girls.

"Help me please," He begged and the two girls were stunned.

"Oh noooo, we can't do that. She already killed Heather. So how do we know we aren't next," Leshawna asked and Cody looked doubtful as he stared at them.

"Did she admit she killed Heather and did you actually see her kill Heather," Cody asked and the two didn't respond.

"Then help me, please…," Cody begged once again. The two girls didn't know what to tell him anymore. They knew he made up his mind about Gwen's innocence, but they still tried to think of a way to convince him otherwise before he would do something absurd.

"Cody, come on think of the facts," Bridgette begged and Cody strayed his eyes back to Gwen. He could tell she was unconscious as her head slung down and her eyes were closed.

"I trust her…I trust she wouldn't do it…," Cody told them and they gave him an uneasy look.

"Please…trust me…help me," Cody begged and the two didn't know what to say or do.

"If you don't help me then I'll do it myself," Cody shouted at them. Bridgette frowned and Leshawna glared at him.

"Oh no, you will not put us in jeopardy because you love her," Leshawna argued and Cody froze for a moment. He felt the blush rise to his cheeks as he heard what Leshawna declared his feelings was for the gothic girl.

"I'll do anything…please," He begged and the two girls looked at each other for a moment.

"Maybe…if we kept her tied up and took her some where else where we could take turns keeping watch," Bridgette began, but Leshawna didn't like this one bit.

"Girl, are you crazy? Don't you remember how far she threw us when we were holding her down," Leshawna argued and Cody frowned.

"How did you guys capture her then," Cody asked confused. The two girls froze for a moment as they thought about what he asked.

"I don't know…she started stumbling as she moved towards Trent. Then Duncan just tackled her…she was passed out by then," Bridgette explained and Cody began thinking.

"Why would she grow so weak…and if she was so strong then I don't think you guys could capture her," Cody argued and the two girls felt confused and unsure now of what to say.

"Plus…if Gwen didn't bite Heather…then that might mean what ever bit Gwen…," Cody began speaking and the two girls eyes widened in fear.

"Where's Heather's body," Cody then asked and the two girls seemed worried.

"You don't think…," Bridgette began and Leshawna didn't like this new possible situation. They had been so focused on Gwen because of fear that they had forgotten about Heather.

The three then began to running towards where Heather's body was with Leshawna leading the way.

"Crap," Cody muttered as Leshawna and Bridgette looked frightened when they saw the body was missing.

"Ok…this is not good," Leshawna declared and her two companions agreed.

"If Heather can't control herself…we won't win if she gets this new strength," Cody mentioned and the two girls understood.

"Then what do we do," Bridgette asked.

"We free Gwen… I know you two may not like it, but she will help defend us from Heather and who ever is the one who had bitten them," Cody said and the other two girls sighed.

"And how will we stop Gwen from wanting us for snacks also," Leshawna asked and Bridgette was also worried about this new complication.

"I brought this container of blood," Cody pulled out the container filled with blood from inside his pants. The two girls backed away from him from him.

"Uh…where did you get that," Bridgette asked and Cody smiled.

"It's mine. I had to brake into Chef's cooler to get it. The guy thought a lock would help him keep me out," Cody smiled about his accomplishment as he proudly told the girls.

"You're feeding Gwen your blood," Bridgette asked a bit grossed from what was going on.

"Yup," Cody said again not thinking about how the whole idea was sickening to the two girls.

"You must really love that white girl to go this far," Leshawna said and Cody blushed. The two girls thought it was cute but then felt a bit grossed again when Cody put the container back into his pants.

"Come on we have to save Gwen," Cody said as he walked past the two girls.

"And how do you expect us to do that," Leshawna asked and Cody stopped in his tracks. Getting Gwen out of there would be hard especially with the others watching.

"I…I'm going to gather supplies…you two distract the others and I will cut the ropes and hide. I think it's time to find out who did this to her and find a cure," Cody explained to them.

"You can't do this alone," Bridgette argued and Cody smiled.

"I won't, I'll have Gwen with me," Cody gave the two girls a smile who in return gave him a soft smile.

"Ok we'll do this, just please be right about this Cody," Bridgette told him. Leshawna though was not pleased about this. She still wasn't sure if the Cody and Gwen would be able to escape from the others.

"Just be careful alright white boy. I don't want a fourth vampire out there," She was referring to Cody and he understood her.

It had now become late as the sun was coming close to setting. Everyone was sitting a distance near Gwen as they debated who would start the fire.

"Come on, someone has to light it," Courtney argued but no one wanted to be the one to finish her off. Trent could no longer take this and left to his cabin. He didn't want to watch the girl he cared so much for be burnt alive even if she was a danger to everyone on the island. Trent just didn't know what to do and he no longer wanted to be part of it anymore.

"I'm sorry Gwen," He whispered to himself as he left to go to bed.


	7. Who are you?

Vampire Gwen

Chapter 7: Who are you?

By William Whisk

Edited By: William Whisk

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

Author's note: one or two more chapters after this. I might make it a double chapter so you could have one long chapter. I hope you enjoy Vampire Gwen chapter 7 which could be the second last chapter before the final chapter!

"Are you ready girl," Leshawna whispered as she mentally tried to prepare herself what she and Bridgette planned to do.

"Yeah…I just hope this works…," Bridgette whispered back to her the other girl.

Courtney was trying to convince Duncan to light the fire but he kept refusing.

"Look princess, I know she is a vampire and all, but I just don't think I can do it…I mean it's still taking someone's life,"

The others watched while becoming uncomfortable with what they were planning to do, even if it was for their safety. They now hoped that Courtney would not start requesting them to do the task.

"Everyone…me and Leshawna have been talking," Bridgette started and everyone but Courtney turned their attention to the two ladies. They wanted to procrastinate with what they should do to Gwen and giving their attention to Bridgette and Leshawna was better then trying to build up the will power to light the fire.

"What is it," Courtney had become frustrated as she now gave the Bridgette and Leshawna her attention.

"What if it wasn't Gwen," Bridgette declared and everyone else had become confused.

"What do you mean if it wasn't Gwen," Courtney shouted at them. "Who else would kill Heather for blood, it has to obviously be Gwen. The two hate each others guts," Courtney argued and the others agreed. "Besides she is the only one here who has fangs that can penetrate someone's skin like she did to Heather."

"Yeah but what if there is another vampire out there, then what," Leshawna argued.

"Another what," Courtney had not considered the option. This had caused her and the others to start feeling nervous and worried about their safety.

"Another vampire, maybe the same one that turned Gwen into one," Leshawna said and everyone began to chatter with each other about the situation. Things were now becoming more complicated and everyone wondered about this new option.

"Another one…then if Heather was bitten by the one that turned Gwen then…," Beth began and Bridgette then confirmed the girl's suppressions.

"Leshawna and I went and found Heather's body missing…she might be out there hiding," Bridgette said and Leshawna helped confirm it by agreeing.

"Then we have to stop them all before they get us and we will start with Gwen," Courtney argued and everyone turned their heads towards Courtney but fear now struck them.

"What's wrong," Courtney asked nervously as she turned her head she had now become very afraid. Gwen was missing.

"Gwen's gone," Beth screamed in fear.

"Crap," Duncan muttered to himself and Courtney had turned from afraid to furious.

"We have to find her and finish her off before she decides to turn us into vampires too," Courtney shouted and the others agreed while some wanted to hide in their cabins.

Cody now held Gwen in his arms as he moved through the woods. He was doing his best but he could only move slowly. He was exhausted as he carried Gwen and a heavy bag on his back that carried supplies. They would need the supplies if they were to spend time away from the others and looking for a way to cure her.

"Gwen," Cody begged in hopes she would wake up but she didn't respond. His body was exhausted as he strained his muscles to carry her and the bag. He now was barely able to take steps as he kept trying to move.

It did not take long for Cody to be fatigued. His legs stopped and he thought for a moment, _I can probably rest for at least a minute_. He thengently put Gwen down on the ground. He was weak and tired. After he set her down he put the bag next to her, relieving him of all the weight he had to carry.

"Now let's get you something to eat," he whispered to Gwen as he began digging through his pants to grab out a container that now contained the blood.

"Gwen," he called her name as he put his left hand on her soft chin. He slowly began to pull down her mouth so there would be an opening for her to eat. When her mouth was opened enough, he opened the container and carefully began to poor some blood into her mouth.

Gwen now began to stir, her body relaxed as she felt a delicacy enter in her mouth. She swallowed the contents and felt her energy return as another small amount poured into her mouth. She gladly savored the thick liquid and let it stay in her mouth. She then let a light moan out as she let the blood brush in her mouth before swallowing it.

"Gwen," Cody called out her name once more and her eyelids slowly began to open.

"Cody," she said while giving him a friendly smile. She could now see everything clearly since it was dark. There were tear marks on his face as he gave her a warm smile in return.

"What happened," She asked him as she began to sit up and he frowned.

"The others found out about you…they had you tied up, but I got Bridgette and Leshawna to help me free you," Cody explained and Gwen began to remember what had occurred earlier. Her heart hurt as she felt betrayed by Trent and the others that she had considered to be her friends.

"Where are we," She asked and Cody sighed as he began to stand up and put the bag on his back once more.

"We are to close to the camp, we need to get out of here before they find us," Cody told her as he stretched his hand. Gwen accepted his gesture as her finger tips brushed through his and then she clasped her hand with his. He helped her up and the two began moving.

"Here you go," Cody said as he handed her another blue container. It was similar to the one she had and she opened it to take another sip of blood.

"Ok, now I'm good," she said as she licked her lips. The two began to move deeper into the wooded areas.

"Is my blood that good," Cody asked as they moved further away from the camp. Gwen had taken another sip of the thick liquid and Cody could see the pleasure it brought to her.

Gwen began to blush nervously from the question, the blood was delicious but it was still weird for her with the fact she enjoyed it.

"I can't explain it…it fills me up and makes me feel good," she tried to explain and he nodded his head. She could see he was fatigued and warn out as they moved deeper into the forest. Soon they both stopped and began to relax.

"I don't think they will come this far…we should be good for tonight," Cody said with a smile as he rested himself against a tree. He then reached into his bag for bottled water which he greedily began to drink. Gwen watched as he stopped and began to breathe hard.

"Are you ok," she asked him and he smiled at her as he began to control his breathing.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. It's been a long day for the both of us," Cody smiled at her and then began to go through his bag. He pulled out a sleeping bag.

"Here you go," he smiled as he handed her the sleeping bag. She took it and began to set it up so she could rest for the night. Cody had pulled out another sleeping bag and he began to fall asleep.

Gwen watched Cody as he slowly fell into slumber. He had been helping her since the start. She couldn't understand him. Everything he did for her didn't make sense. Why would he put himself in danger for her? What if she lost control and sank her fangs into so she could drink his blood…what if she killed him? She wondered if he even took that into consideration when he decided to help her. He seemed just too peaceful to be around her.

She now started feeling tired herself as she watched him sleep. His chest slowly rose up and then descended. She could see everything clearly at night but now her eyes began to slowly shut.

"Thanks Cody," she whispered before going into a slumber.

When Gwen had awoken up she found herself in a beautifully decorated room. It was filled with many antic types of items but what was strange was everything was all red. The bed she had awoken from had red covers, the carpeting, walls, and chairs were all red with wooden parts that held them together.

"Where am I," she asked herself and then she heard a knob on a door turning. She looked towards her left to see a wooden door opened. A cute pal teen about her age had entered the room and Gwen blushed as she found herself staring. He had black hair that was slicked backwards and had red eyes which had become his only flaw in his handsome features. The teen wore a tight shirt that formed against his muscles and brown khakis. Gwen had then released herself from her trance and wondered who he was.

"Who are you," she nervously asked him. She was unsure what was going on but the teen for the moment ignored her as he went towards a little table in the corner of the room. Gwen looked at the items that were set on the table which had a dark red tea pot with red tea cups that surrounded it. He then began to pour a red substance into two of the cups and set the tea pot down. Gwen noticed that there was no steam like there was from fresh batch of tea and it confused her.

"Here have some of this," the teen told her as he handed her the cup. Gwen was hesitant at first but then the smell of blood came into her nostrils and she quickly devoured the contents.

"That's a good girl," he smiled. His voice was kind and gentle like a father speaking to his daughter. It made her feel comfortable for some reason, but then again it might have been the blood she was drinking, she wasn't sure.

"Who are you," Gwen asked as she began to relax herself against the bed post. The teen gave a kind smile to her as he revealed his fangs. Gwen was surprised the moment she saw his fangs, she new he was the one who had caused her all this pain, and her reactions amused him.

"I'm the one who has given you a gift," he stated and Gwen now felt uncomfortable. She started noticing how everything was decorated in red and how he had a strange lump on his back that further took away his attractiveness.

"What's going on here, why did you do this to me," she began to interrogate him, but it only made things even more amusing to him as he smiled at her.

"Well Gwen, you're in my home, and I have chosen you and another for a particular reason. You both will remain on the island with me after I kill Chris Mclean and his lacky," he spoke and his words enchanted her ears. She felt hypnotized by his voice.

"Wait, why do you want to kill Chris," she asked as her curiosity fought the spell of his charming voice.

"I'm the last vampire and I'm hiding from some hunters. I hid on this island where Chris Mclean had found me. He used me test his stupid challenges. He called me his 'intern'. I would have killed him but that cook knew my weaknesses," the teen vampire was enraged as he spoke of Chef and Chris. Gwen now felt herself once again breaking free from his enchantment and was becoming aware that it wasn't her feelings but something he did to make her feel pleasured as he spoke.

"But I escaped here and made my home and eventually a day came where I saw you and another by my new home. I was entranced by the beauty I saw," he explained. Gwen's pleasurable look came back on her face as he spoke softly about he found her and another to be beautiful.

"I will make you both mine forever," he finished and the pleasurable look that Gwen had, had finally disappeared. She had now broken out of the spell that he put her into which had caused him to frown.

"What did you just say," she then asked him, her voice was filled with disgust. He frowned as he began to carefully look at her. He now harshly put his hands on her soft face and began parting her lips and stared intensely at her fangs.

"You haven't bitten anyone yet," he was now outraged as he spoke, "How did you even survive all this time."

Gwen pushed his hand away from him. Her face now filled with anger as her personal space was violated. She would have hurt him, but he swiftly moved away from her and began to head towards the door.

"How did you even survive this long," he began pondering as he left the room and slammed the door. Gwen quickly ran out of her bed to follow him but the door locked with a click before she could reach the knob.

"Darn it," Gwen shouted and then began to bang on the door. The wooden pieces quickly broke apart. When she tried to punch it as hard as she could, she had hurt herself. With the wooden pieces broken away, it had now revealed that the wood was just a casing for a strong metal door. She could see the nice dent she left but it didn't do much damage in budging the door.

"Cody, where are you," she called her friend's name as she became fearful of what would happen the next time the teen vampire comes to visit her.

Cody began to open his eyes. He yawned as he began opening his eyes. When his eyes began to adjust to the sunlight he looked around to see Gwen was gone.

Cody panicked as he jumped out of his sleeping bag and began stuffing it into his supply bag. When he had finished he noticed a shadow loomed next to him. He looked at its shape closely and realized it didn't match Gwen's figure.

"Hi Cody," a familiar voice spoke and Cody knew who it belonged to.

"Ha, ha, hi Heather," Cody spoke nervously as he turned around to see the girl standing behind him. Heather was eyeing him. Her focus then changed as she began looking at his neck and then she licked her lips.

"You know, I bet you don't know how a hickey feels like," she said and Cody gulped knowing what she meant behind those words.

"Sorry Heather, you're just not my type…you know," he nervously replied but she ignored him as she moved in closer.

Cody gulped in fear as he knew it was going to be hard to get out of this situation.


	8. For Gwen I Will!

Vampire Gwen

Chapter 8: For Gwen I Will!

By William Whisk

Edited By: William Whisk

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

Author's note: Double chapter! Enjoy!

"Heather," Cody spoke while moving away from the girl. Heather suddenly began walking seductively towards him in an attempt to lure the teen near her charm. Her hips were swaying left to right with each few steps she took, but it did not affect him, his mind remained on Gwen.

"All I want is a bite," she insisted which was followed by licking her lips in desire for his blood. He moved away from her as she inched closer.

"Hold still you runt," she was becoming irritated with his refusal to go near her. Cody ignored her as he kept moving away from her. He quickly moved faster as she tried to grab him.

It was now becoming harder for Cody to avoid Heather as she dropped her seductive movements. She now was beginning to chase him, but he kept avoiding her with swift movements.

"Heather, resist it, you don't really want to be like a vampire do you," Cody asked as he dodged her grasp once more.

"That's a silly question. Of course I do," she smirked at him and he stopped moving to her surprise.

"Finally gave…," she stopped speaking the look of sadness he had given her made her feel revolted by him.

"Why would you want to become a vampire," he asked her and she glared at him.

"Because I will be the ruler of everyone," Heather told him and he now was confused.

"What about the one who turned you into a vampire," he asked as he moved towards her. Heather now gave him a strange look but smiled as her meal came closer to her.

"What about him," Heather asked as she was preparing herself to grab the Cody and feast on his blood.

"Heather…what happens if you bite me," he asked her and she had an amused look on her face.

"You die and I become a true vampire," she told him with a pleasurable smile.

"A true vampire," he questioned and moved away from her to her displeasure.

"Yes, right now we can still change back…I don't know how but I don't care. To stop that, I just have to kill someone and feed on all their blood. Now get over here," Heather shouted at him and Cody still gave her a sad gaze.

"I can't let you bite me Heather," he told her. She was furious now. His refusal to obediently do what she commanded was being ignored and her patience grew thin. She leaped towards him but he swiftly moved to the side to see her miss.

"You can't do this forever you know," Heather said as she leapt at him again and he moved away once more.

"Heather Gwen's a vampire too," Cody told her and she stopped for a moment.

"So," she asked as the game of cat and mouse continued.

"Do you think it is great being a vampire, you will lose everything," Cody argued but she laughed.

"I gain everything, no one would oppose me," she laughed and Cody tried to think harder as he kept moving. He was now feeling his stamina leaving him and soon Heather would catch him.

"That's lonely to have no one with you…and what about that guy vampire? Doesn't he have more control then you," Cody argued and Heather frowned.

"I'll have him wrapped around my finger in no time," she leaped again and Cody barely moved away in time.

"What about Gwen," he asked his speed now slowing down as he needed to take a few breaths. Heather stopped for a moment out of confusion.

"What about creepy Goth girl," Heather asked now curious about what he had to say.

"She is a vampire too…he probably was the one who turned her also," Cody told her and Heather was now furious.

"That doesn't work, there can only be one of us," Heather was furious and Cody sighed in relief, maybe he could convince the other girl after all.

"Help me turn Gwen back to normal," Cody proposed and Heather raised a brow at him in interest. Yes, if she helped turned Gwen back to normal it would be better for her.

"Fine," she agreed to help the boy and Cody gave her a warm smile.

Cody then approached her with a warm smile and Heather bared her fangs.

"Idiot, I'll deal with Gwen my own way," she leaped onto him, but then stopped. Heather's heart began beating rapidly and she was now becoming fearful of what Cody could do.

"You wouldn't dare," she stared at Cody whose eyes had become suddenly dark as he looked directly at her chest. The knife's tip was pressed against her chest where her heart would be. She could feel the tip of the blade pierce her flesh, causing a small insignificant cut that released a small amount of blood. She could feel fear taking over her, letting her know if he went any further she would die.

"If I have to kill you to save Gwen, I will," Cody threatened her as he held the blade with his left hand and his right palm on the butt of the blade so he could pound it in if she continued to try to kill him.

"What do you see in that freaky goth girl," Heather shouted at the boy who looked up into her eyes.

"Someone more precious to me then anything," Cody told her and Heather was disgusted with him, but at the same time she admired his determination to do anything for the girl. Even she would admit his words and actions were having a small affect on her as her cheeks grew slightly pink.

"All right, I'll help, just put that knife away," Heather said as she took a few steps back and Cody grabbed the knife with his right hand and put it back in its sleeve on his left shoulder.

"Jeez, where did you get that thing anyways," Heather asked and Cody nervously smiled.

"Promise you won't tell," he asked and she raised a brow in interest.

"Fine, I promise."

"I stole it from Duncan's room before rescuing Gwen. It was the sharpest and the most covenant one I could find from his collection…plus it looks cool," Cody explained and Heather was amused.

"Now don't take this the wrong way, I just want to make things easier for myself," Heather explained and Cody nodded his head in understanding. He then extended his hand out to shake hers to finalize the agreement. She took his hand. As Heather's hand gripped with his, she was tempted to just finish him off on the spot, but she had decided to restrain herself. She knew making Gwen a normal mortal again would be important for her interests and it would be easier to do so with Cody's help.

"So what's your plan," Heather asked and Cody was confused.

"Ha…ha…plan," he nervously smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. Heather slapped her face as she disbelieved how this guy planned to turn Gwen back to normal with out any plan to do so.

"You moron, how do you expect us to do anything," Heather shouted at him. He looked at her nervously and then turned his head towards to look at his surrounds. He saw the container of his blood near the spot Gwen had slept at the night before. Cody walked over to it and picked up the container. He then turned to Heather.

"Have any idea where Gwen would be," he asked. Heather just glared at him in annoyance.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea," Heather said as she walked towards him and pushed him out of her way. Her strength wasn't controlled and it had caused Cody to lose his balance as he harshly fell to the ground.

"Ouch, not so ruff," Cody complained as he got back onto his feet and followed Heather. She ignored as him as she lead towards the location where Gwen would be.

"I'm so glade you were on my team," Cody nervously told her as he thought about Heather's new strength. Heather smirked at him.

"Yeah, well wait until Chris decides to make it a free for all," Heather told him. Cody gulped as he thought about the idea of facing Heather in her current state.

"Now give me one good reason why we should find Goth girl? Couldn't we just find a way to make her…I would say normal but she's definitely not that," she asked while glaring at him. She didn't want to help Gwen or team up with the girl, it would just annoy her.

"We probably could use her help," he explained in hopes that it would be enough to satisfy her.

"Fine, but if she crosses the line, you'll be finding yourself bloodless," Heather threatened him and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Don't worry, we just want to get her back to normal," Cody told her. Heather just smirked.

"Yeah right, normal, what ever."

It was only a short distance before Cody realized the area looked familiar.

"Weren't we here for our last challenge," Cody asked and Heather turned her head to him.

"Yeah this is that cave where we found those weird flowers at."

"How do you know all this by the way," Cody finally asked as they reached the cave.

"I woke up in the room where the guy who did this to us explained things to me, but he didn't tell me much, other then a little about turning into a vampire and what I need to do to make it permanent," Heather explained and her stomach began to rumble. She began feeling weaker as she clenched onto her stomach her mouth gaped which allowed her fangs to be revealed.

"Heather, are you alright," Cody asked her, his face held concern as he knelt down beside her. Heather's stomach rumbled once again as she held her stomach tighter.

"Here," Cody quickly took out his container and Heather pushed it away.

"I need blood you idiot," she shouted at him her eyes now veering towards his penetrable neck. Her mouth gaped wider as she stared hungrily at his neck. She wanted to take a bite.

"Here," Cody said once again as he grabbed her chin with his left hand and with the container now open he began pouring some of the blood into her mouth.

When the blood oozed into her mouth Heather's eyes widened and her tongue began tingling with joy. Her senses were now sparking as she grabbed the container away from Cody and began drinking to her heart's desire.

"Heather! Not so much," Cody shouted her. "We need to conserve some for later."

Heather stopped as the container was now a bit more then half finished. She licked her lips to get any more left over blood as she could. It was delicious and she desperately wanted more, but for now she would control herself in case she would need more for later on.

"Thanks," she muttered as she handed him back the container and Cody looked at her with eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright," he asked her and Heather blushed as she looked into his kind eyes. Cody wasn't like any other guy she has met. He was kind and he seemed weak but it was covered up by this determination that gave him strength to do things others would not.

"Just take the container already," she shouted at him and he looked at the container hesitantly.

"You keep it, just take sips when you need to," Cody told her and Heather was now back onto her feet. She felt stronger now and energized.

"Come on, the room is just on the other side. If he has Gwen then she should be there," Heather explained to him as she walked into the cavern.

"Thanks Heather," Cody began following her and the girl sighed. She just wanted to get this over with.

As they traveled into the cavern, Cody noticed there was nothing really looked like a regular cave. As they continued to walk Cody's mind began to stray to thoughts about Gwen and hoping she was alright.

"Cody," Heather called his name and Cody was thrown out of his thoughts and bumped into a wall. Cody fell to the ground but quickly got back onto his feet again as he saw the door.

"Gwen's should be on the other side right," Cody asked hopefully as he stared at Heather.

"I don't know, that's why we're here to check," Heather told him but Cody already was at the door pulling it open. The next thing Cody knew was that he was on the ground and Gwen was stepping on his stomach with the heel of her boot.

"Heather," Gwen growled the girl's name. Gwen glared at her as Heather ignored her at first as she was enjoying the scene.

"Hi Gwen," Heather smiled.

"What are you smiling about," Gwen asked while still glaring at the other girl.

"Gwen," Cody muttered out and the girl looked down to see that she was stepping on Cody. She blushed from embarrassment.

When she had seen the door slightly open, she took the opportunity and she dashed through. She didn't realize that she had knocked over Cody in the process and used him for a stepping matt.

Gwen quickly stepped off the poor teen. Cody rolled over and began to push his palms against the stony floor to help push himself back onto his feet.

"Ok, we found Gwen now what," Heather asked and Gwen was confused.

"What's going on here and why is she here," Gwen glared at Heather and Cody laughed nervously as he thought about how he would explain this situation to Gwen.

"Well you see, Heather has also become a vampire and…she is going to help us turn you back," he explained and Gwen glared suspiciously at the other girl.

"Fine, but if you try anything funny," Gwen threatened and the two girls looked at each other eye to eye as they almost had a staring contest.

It ended however when Cody went in between them.

"Hey girls, lets just get going," he said while smiling. Cody was happy to see that Gwen was safe, his heart now eased since they had found her. The two girls continued to glare for a moment longer, but then decided to listen to Cody. It was time for them to leave the cave for now.

"Where do you think you are taking my girls," a voice called out making Cody's spine shiver.

"Crap," Cody whispered having a good idea that it was the vampire that had caused all this trouble. The three turned around to see the teen who had already visited two of them.


	9. Gwen and Cody

Vampire Gwen

Chapter 9: Gwen and Cody

By William Whisk

Edited By: William Whisk

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI!

Author's Note: Last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this piece of fiction and will try writing CodyxGwen fictions also. I also plan to make more fictions of Gwen and Cody so let me know your opinion! Getting better and making great CodyxGwen fictions is my goal with inspiring people to like this pairing also!

Gwen was now incapable of moving as the teen pointed his index finger at her.

"Come here," he commanded. She tried to resist but her body was no longer in her control. She began slowly walking towards him and Heather found herself doing the same which left Cody by himself.

"Uh, Gwen, Heather," Cody called to them and the two continued to struggle but the force was too powerful to go against.

The teen then walked towards the two girls. The girls now were in front of him and he turned his head to look into Gwen's eyes.

"So beautiful…what do you see in that pathetic human, you could be mine and live like a queen beside my other mistress," he explained to her as he placed his left hand on her chin to keep her eyes connected to his. Gwen was repulsed by him. Heather shared those feelings the same feelings as she listened to the teen with disgust.

"Stay away from me freak," Gwen spat at him and he raised his hand into the air to smack her face.

"Don't you touch her," Cody shouted as he tried to tackle the man. It was in vein however as he had just bounced off the boy's body. The male vampire now glared at Cody with annoyance. His left hand left Gwen's chin as he walked up to Cody.

"You disgusting creature, don't you understand you're just food," the vampire spat at him. The teen now walked up to Cody and picked up the boy. He snarled as he then threw Cody a few feet away from him.

Cody quickly stood back up to only be glared at by the vampire.

"What do you two find in this young dish," he asked Gwen and Heather. Gwen gritted her teeth as she was still trying to break free from the vampire's spell and Heather was doing the same.

"They are my friends," Cody told the vampire who snapped his head to him in response.

"Not for long," he said and Gwen's mind went blank.

"I bet you she will be the one to kill you and suck the every bit of blood out of your body." He smirked and Cody clenched his fist.

"She won't, I know she won't," Cody told him and the vampire smiled. He believed Cody to be a fool as he quickly looked at Gwen. Her body now turned around and her hunger grew. She could feel the need for blood rush through out her body as she looked at the boy who had been helping her through the last few days.

"Any last wishes," vampire asked as he smiled. Gwen was slowly beginning to walk towards Cody.

"Yeah, how can I turn Gwen back," Cody asked and the man laughed. Out of all the things Cody could wish for, he did not expect the teen to ask that question. He had expected the boy to beg for mercy or run in fear but he found this more humorous as the boy tried to challenge him.

"You would have to kill me and that is something you are not capable of to do. These two belong to me and only obey me," he explained to Cody who walked up to Gwen.

"Thank you," Cody said and Gwen began to wrap arms around him. The vampire watched as he eagerly saw Gwen open her mouth and bare her fangs. Cody blushed as he could feel her warm breath. Everything felt well, her touch her breath, the sensation of being around her made his heart beat. Then he could see her eyes tearing up as she slowly moved in and he whispered to her words of comfort.

"Gwen, I know you can fight it. You're strong and that's why I always admired you," Cody told her. Gwen now held her tears as her teeth were only a centimeter away from his skin.

"Just food," the man spoke and time seemed to stop as Gwen's fangs neared Cody's skin. Cody didn't flinch or move as Gwen brushed her fangs against his skin. He could feel the wetness of her saliva as the front of her fangs brushed against his skin with out any penetration. Cody then smiled his cocky smile as Gwen was able to control her body once more.

"You can't control me," she angrily shouted. This had caused the vampire to be furious as he took large strides towards the two. Cody stepped in front of Gwen but he was shoved onto the cavern wall.

"You pathetic weakling, do you think you won," the outraged vampire shouted at Cody who groaned.

Gwen took the chance to kick the vampire, but he grabbed her foot.

"Crap," she muttered as he quickly grabbed her shirt with his left hand. With his right hand he was ready to lay his palm across her face.

"Don't hurt her," Cody spat as he picked himself up. Cody then moved towards the vampire, but was then struck with a punch onto stomach and then the vampire used his right palm to smash onto Cody's chest to make him fly to the wall. Gwen's eyes widened as Cody lay limp for a moment.

"Cody," Gwen whispered. She was worried and fearful. Cody then began to stir as his right eye began to slowly open up.

"Don't hurt her," Cody repeated once more as he began coughing. The vampire looked at him in disgust and then he felt the hard palm of Gwen's right hand smack against his left cheek.

"You're going to wish you haven't done that," he growled at her and raised his right hand in the air. This time he did give smack her. The force had been so powerful that Gwen was almost knocked out. Then he had thrown her onto the side as Cody began to quickly get back up.

"I'll kill you," Cody threatened, his eyes widened and were bloodshot. His anger could clearly be seen on his face. The vampire however was becoming bored as Cody weakly stumbled towards him.

"And I'll show you pain like no other," the vampire quickly told the Cody as he lifted Cody off the ground.

Gwen and Heather heard what Cody said. The two girls were in disbelief as they watched the boy stumble towards the vampire who now held him in the air.

"Cody," Gwen whispered and Heather ran to the girl to help her to up.

"Come on Goth girl, we need to help him. There is no way I want be a vampire if he can control us like this," Heather told her. The two girls began to charge at the vampire, but stopped when they heard Cody yell.

Cody screamed in agony as the vampire stretched his left arm until it dislocated with a pop. He then threw Cody away like a dirty rag doll.

Cody felt nearly lifeless as he skidded on the ground. Gwen and Heather tried to run to him, but they were stopped by the vampire's sprouted wings.

"Where do you two think you're going," he angrily asked the two. His shirt was now torn apart to let his black bat like wings stretch out into the open.

"You two are mine," he hissed as he grabbed Heather and Gwen by their necks with each hand.

"Unless you prefer to die with him," he hissed and Gwen kicked him on his stomach, which had caused him to slightly flinch. His rock hard abs protected him from feeling any further pain that Gwen could have caused.

"You shouldn't have done that," he hissed as he threw Heather hard against the wall and then looked at Gwen.

"Now you'll die," he spoke to her. He smiled as he enjoyed seeing the fear in her face. She constantly tried to kick him but he was prepared for the blows, which no longer affected him. Now his right hand began to transform into claws with razor sharp tips.

"Do you know a vampire can only be killed by having their head loped off or their heart pierced? Which do you prefer," he asked Gwen who began to shake.

"No," she shouted tears now streaming down her eyes. Her body shook in fear as he had her dangling in the air as he held onto her neck.

"I'm going to kill you," Cody shouted as he was once more on his feet. Cody's movements were slow as he stumbled slightly towards the vampire. He had now reached for the pouch on his left arm and opened the seal. There was a combat knife he had stolen from Duncan before rescuing Gwen from the others. He pulled the blade out and moved towards the man who now dropped Gwen to go face the boy.

"I don't normally like sucking the blood from males, but I'll make an exception," The vampire hissed as he took a strong stride towards Cody. Heather and Gwen quickly grabbed the vampire before he could do anything. Cody used this chance and raised his arm into the air for the final strike.

"No! Don't, I'm the last vampire," he pleaded. Cody dully looked at him.

"There is no such thing as vampires," he replied as he struck the monster in the heart with the blade. The man screeched a high pitch sound and he flashed into dust.

"Sorry Heather…you can't be a vampire," Cody said as he fell to the ground and the black haired girl smirked at the boy as he fainted. The two girls rushed towards him and could see his chest rise up and down. Cody was still alive and it made them sigh in relief.

"Let's head back to camp," Gwen said and Heather agreed as she helped Gwen pick up Cody. The two girls headed towards the exit. When they made it outside they saw that the purple flowers now began to die out as they began bending over and withering away.

It had been a long walk for the three. Cody had woken up mid way back. It was still early in the afternoon when they made it near the camp. Heather decided to go ahead to convince the others that she and Gwen were no longer vampires as they worried about the others panicking if they saw both Gwen and Heather.

Cody now rested against a tree and Gwen sat next to him as they waited for Heather. He felt numb in his left arm and was exhausted from the day.

"Cody…," Gwen began and he turned his head to look into her eyes. To him they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Yeah," he asked and she waited a moment as she worked her courage to ask him a question.

"Why did you do so much for me," she asked and he smiled at her.

"Because you are like no other girl, you're my dream girl," Cody told her and she blushed.

"Cody," she said his name once more and he smiled at her.

"Yeah," he asked once more. Gwen then crawled herself onto his lap.

"There's something I've wanted to do for a long time now," she said with a devilish smile and Cody had a questioning look on his face for a moment. Gwen bent her head down and began nuzzle on his neck making the boy blush and enjoy every moment. She took a light bite with her teeth and then she went for his lips where they kissed passionately until the others had arrived.


End file.
